


Driving Lessons

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Driving, Kissing, M/M, Nervous!Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: Bellamy teaches Murphy how to drive the Rover and things get a little smutty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For iconicblake on tumblr. Thanks for the prompt!

“Alright, come on,” Bellamy said, grabbing Murphy's arm and pulling him towards the Rover. “It's not that hard, you'll like it, I promise.”

“I don't want to,” Murphy whined, letting Bellamy drag him along. They'd been arguing about it for the past half hour.

Bellamy was convinced that teaching Murphy how to drive the Rover was a good idea, but Murphy was reluctant, whiny, and stubborn as hell and if he didn't stop it and just get in the goddamn Rover, Bellamy was going to shove his boot so far up his ass he'd taste leather. It really should not be that hard to convince his boyfriend to learn how to drive. Most teenagers in movies were excited about it. Hell, Jasper and Monty had been excited about it, it had been the first time he'd seen Jasper smile in months.

“Come on, Murphy, just get in the fucking Rover. It's a good idea, you'll learn something new and you can be more useful,” Bellamy reasoned, letting go of him once they were next to the vehicle. “It's really a lot more fun that you'd think.”

“Are you saying I'm not useful?”

Of course he'd have to latch on to that part. He couldn't latch onto the part about it being fun, no, of course not, he couldn't argue about that. Well, he probably could, knowing him. “No, I'm just saying that it would help if you knew how to drive it. Look, everyone else knows how, it's time you learned, too. Kane gave us the afternoon off so we could do this, so just get in there and stop being an ass.”

“Well, if we've got the afternoon off, I could think of much more fun things we could do,” Murphy grinned, stepping close to Bellamy.

“In the Rover, Murphy,” Bellamy wasn't going to be swayed that easily. Murphy needed to learn how to drive in case of some kind of emergency, it was important, and if he would just stop being a pain about it, that would be nice.

Murphy huffed and crossed his arms, looking every bit like a pouting child and Bellamy couldn't deny he looked adorable like that, but that wasn't the point, the point was that Murphy needed to learn and he was going to if it killed them both.

“Murphy,” Bellamy warned. “I will pick you up and strap you in if you don't get in it yourself.”

Murphy was half tempted to tell him to try it, but he knew from experience Bellamy was strong enough to lift him up and do exactly what he threatened, so, with a sigh of defeat, he opened the door of the Rover and climbed into the passenger seat, refusing to look at Bellamy as he did the same.

The drive from camp to the middle of the field surrounding it was silent and went quicker than Murphy expected. It wasn't his first time in the Rover, but he was stilled getting used to how fast it was. He'd seen cars in movies but never one up close and he was still getting used to riding in one, and now he was going to be driving it. He couldn't deny the he was getting nervous.

Bellamy parked in the middle of the field and turned to look at Murphy, “Alright, now switch with me and we'll go over the basics and then you can go.”

Murphy twisted his fingers in his lap and bit his lip, not sure he was ready to drive. He'd never even considered it a possibility before, so he was completely unprepared for it. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn, it actually sounded cool, it was that he was terrified. He'd never even seen a car before the Rover except for in movies, but those weren't the greatest at teaching one how to drive. Murphy could vaguely remember watching movies about car chases and racing, but he doubted any of that would help him drive properly.

“Murphy? Hey, it's gonna be fine. You'll get the hang of it once you do it for a while, so, come on, out of the Rover,” Bellamy ushered him out, opening his own door and dropping down into the grass.

Murphy followed suit, figuring that there was no way out of this so he may as well get it over with. Either he'd figure it out or he'd kill them both, either way, he doubted telling Bellamy he was scared would get him out of it. If anything Bellamy would tell him he had nothing to be afraid of and get all touchy feely and end with one of his motivational speeches that made Murphy want to throw something at him. They never worked on him, anyway, and Bellamy should know that by now.

He circled around the back of the Rover, avoiding Bellamy and any attempts at motivation or inspiration and climbed up into the driver's seat, getting situated and waiting for Bellamy to explain what to do. “Now what?”

“Now, see that pedal down there, the big one?”

“Yeah?”

“That's the brake, you push down on it and the Rover stops. The smaller one is the gas pedal, you push down on it and the Rover goes,” Bellamy explained. He spent the next fifteen minutes talking Murphy through where everything was and how the Rover worked before finally asking, “You ready to drive now?”

Murphy wasn't, but he took a deep breath and nodded anyway. He could do this. If he could perform open heart surgery, or whatever Abby had said he had basically done, he could learn to drive the Rover. It wasn't that hard, couldn't be if everyone else could do it. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

“Then put it in gear and let's go,” Bellamy gave him a grin that Murphy couldn't help but return, even if his was a little shaky.

He put the Rover in gear and slowly took his foot off the brake, the Rover creeping forward. He gripped the steering wheel and let the Rover roll forward, watching out the windshield as the grass disappeared under the Rover.

“You can go a bit faster, you're not going to hit anything,” Bellamy told him.

Murphy nodded, not taking his eyes off the field in front of him. He wasn't sure he wanted to go faster. He was a little scared of the Rover, if he was honest, and now that he was in the driver's seat he couldn't help but recall every car crash he'd ever seen on TV. What if he ended up going to fast and crashing into a tree and killing them both? He didn't want to go faster, he didn't want to do this at all, but Bellamy thought he needed to know how and there was no way he was getting out of it now without admitting just how scared he was and there was no way in hell that would ever happen, so he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pressed on the gas.

The Rover jolted forward and Murphy quickly stepped on the break, nearly sending Bellamy through the windshield.

“Stop!” Bellamy snapped, bracing his hands against the dashboard. “Be gentle, alright?”

“Whatever,” Murphy grumbled. “I'm obviously not any good at driving this thing so I should probably just stop trying.”

Bellamy just sighed and shook his head, “It took a while to teach Jasper, too, so, don't worry. You'll get the hang of it.”

Murphy scrunched his nose up in disgust and glared at Bellamy, because, yes, that was exactly who he wanted to be compared to, thanks, but Bellamy was unfazed by the look and simply told him to try again.

It took an hour for Murphy to get the hang of it and by the time he did, Bellamy was about ready to pull his hair out and Murphy's fingers were white as he gripped the steering wheel, hanging on for dear life. But he'd done it, he'd figured out how to drive the Rover and soon he was making turns and braking gently whenever Bellamy told him to.

Murphy still had a death grip on the wheel and he was visibly shaken up, so Bellamy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, “You're doing good. You can relax now, you've got the hang of it, you're good.”

But his efforts did little to actually calm Murphy, who kept driving, his jaw clenched and his eyes focused on the field, terrified of ending up in the treeline.

“Alright, stop and put it in park,” Bellamy instructed, figuring he'd done enough for one day. He was pretty sure Murphy could drive the Rover should he ever need to.

Murphy was only too happy to comply, glad it was finally over. He didn't like driving as much as Bellamy had said he would and he hoped he never had to do it. He was perfectly happy leaving it to Raven.

Bellamy waited until Murphy loosened his grip on the wheel to say anything, but when Murphy finally relaxed a little bit, Bellamy told him, “You did great. Better than I expected, really, you caught on fast.”

Murphy was pretty sure he was lying, but he didn't feel like calling him on it. “Yeah, well, I deserve some kind of reward for not killing us both, I think.” Why not have some fun, since they still had a couple hours of afternoon left and they had nothing to do with it now that the driving lesson was over.

Bellamy snorted, but agreed and reached out, placing a hand on Murphy's neck and pulling him into a kiss. The angle was made slightly awkward by the space between their seats, but neither one cared all that much. Bellamy nipped at Murphy's lip and swiped his tongue over it to soothe it and Murphy opened his mouth for Bellamy to deepen it. He sucked Bellamy's tongue into his mouth and tangled a hand in Bellamy's curls, moaning into the kiss.

Bellamy ran a hand up Murphy's thigh, teasing him and making Murphy squirm. He licked into Murphy's mouth and ran his thumb over the sensitive scars on his neck, making Murphy whimper. He felt guilty for being the cause of those particular scars, but he loved how sensitive Murphy was. All of his scars were, Bellamy could get him off just by running his tongue and fingers across them and he loved it.

Bellamy continued to kiss him, brushing his tongue against Murphy's and mapping out his mouth as Murphy moaned into it. By the time they broke apart Murphy was hard and Bellamy was smirking at him and teasing him through his pants, Murphy biting his lip to hold back his moans but it wasn't doing much good to stop them from escaping, “Bellamy.”

“Come here,” Bellamy told him, puling him into his lap. There wasn't a lot of room, but it was better than having such a huge gap between them. As soon as Murphy was settled he pulled him into another kiss, running a hand down his chest and up under his shirt, stroking at the scar tissue beneath it, Murphy moaning as he did so. His other hand rubbed at Murphy through his pants, stroking him as he bucked into the touch.

It didn't take much before Murphy was gripping the back of Bellamy's seat, his other hand tangled in Bellamy's hair as Bellamy stroked him off. Murphy broke the kiss, dropping his head down onto Bellamy's shoulder and moaning his name as he came, Bellamy working him through his orgasm.

“That a good enough reward?” Bellamy teased, settling his hands on Murphy's hips.

“You could have at least let me get my pants down first,” Murphy complained, looking down at the wet patch. “Now I've got to wash them when we get back to camp.”

Bellamy just shrugged and smirked at him, pleased with himself and as much as Murphy wanted to be mad at him for it, he couldn't be.

“Asshole,” he muttered, leaning in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! Find me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
